Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for managing data. Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate more particularly to managing data with a user equipment.
Description of Related Art
Mass storage refers to the storage of large amounts of data in a persisting and machine-readable format. Devices and/or systems that have been described as mass storage include a variety of computer drives such as hard disk drives, magnetic tape drives, magneto-optical disc drives, optical disc drives, and solid-state drives. It also includes experimental forms like holographic memory and historic forms like drum memory, floppy disk drives and punched tape. Mass storage includes devices with removable and non-removable media. It does not include random access memory (RAM), which is volatile in that it loses its contents after power loss.
Magnetic disks are the predominant storage media in personal computers. Optical discs are almost exclusively used in the large-scale distribution of retail software, music and movies because of the cost and manufacturing efficiency of the molding process used to produce digital video discs (DVDs), and compact discs, and reader drives, which are used in personal computers and consumer appliances. Flash memory has an established and growing niche as a replacement for magnetic hard disks in high performance enterprise computing installations due to its robustness stemming from its lack of moving parts, and its inherently much lower latency when compared to conventional magnetic hard drive solutions. Flash memory has also long been popular as removable storage such as universal serial bus (USB) sticks. This is due to the fact that it scales better cost-wise in lower capacity ranges, as well as its durability. It has also made its way onto laptops in the form of solid state drives (SSDs). One of the advantages of flash memory is its high degree of resistance to physical impact, as well as a performance increase over conventional magnetic hard disks and markedly reduced weight and power consumption.
A digital camera is a camera that encodes digital images and videos digitally and stores them for later reproduction. Most cameras sold today are digital, and digital cameras are incorporated into many devices ranging from PDA and mobile phones to vehicles. Unlike film cameras, digital cameras typically are able to display images on a screen immediately after being recorded, and store and delete images from memory. Many digital cameras can also record moving videos with sound. Some digital cameras can crop and stitch pictures and perform other elementary image editing.